Someone, I Guess
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: 'he can't have a 16 year old talking to him with such attitude' Parental Roy/Ed


**Someone, I Guess**

Ed walked into Roy's office, he had red, bloodshot eyes, with bags under them. He was pale faced, and he was stumbling like a drunk on pay day. Roy jumped out of his seat at his current desk and walked over to Ed.  
"Fullmetal? what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"it's just a cold? Colonel. nothing big." he slurred his words.  
"nothing big? are you drunk? Fullmetal i think you should go rest OR see a doctor for that matter, rehab maybe? you, personally, look like shit. and being short-"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALL-"  
Edward was cut off by trying not to vomit. Roy looked at him with annouyed.  
"heres my report"  
"Fullmetal, take the day off, get some rest."  
"what? no. i'm fine..."  
Ed started swaying a bit. 'what the hell...he's only 16 years old, where the hell did he get the alcohol?'  
"Edward, where did you get the booze? was it Havoc? Breda?"  
"who? what? OH! narr they wouldn't get me any, they said, and i quote 'Edward Elric, your only 16 years old, you shouldn't be drinking, and dont go asking anyone else, exspecially the Colonel.' then i realized ithe Colonel/i  
has whiskey."  
Roy's facial expressions went from annouyed, to shocked then to furious in just 10 seconds.  
"WHAT? you drank my whiskey? MY whiskey? fucking hell, Fullmetal, i'm going to kill you, burn you-"  
"shut up Roy and get me a drink, bitch"  
"Don't talk to me like that! and its Colonel. what made you turn to drinking? what could be that fucki-"  
"Hughes! it's been 4 days, Colonel or have you forgotten already?"  
Roy stopped and looked at the nearest calander, indead it was only four days since Hughes was murdered. feels like a life time without him here.  
"do you even remember him! he was your bestfriend and you forgot him after four days! how could you forget him?  
you don't even care that your bestfriend died, your a fucking bastard-"  
Roy hated to do it, but Ed just wouldnt shut up, so he slapped him across the face. he can't have a 16 year old talking to him with such attitude, such rudness, such disrespect.  
Ed put his flesh hand over where Roy had slapped. it hurt so much. his eyes slowly filled with tears, but he wont let them spill, he was much to smart to let Colonel bastard see him cry, he'd loose all his dignity he had.  
Roy saw the tears nearly spilling when he looked at Ed, maybe he shouldnt have done that, did Ed really deserve that?  
"Fullmetal, i'm sorry-"  
"don't be Colonel, i was out of line."  
his voice was sad, slurred and on the breaking point. and with that he walked out the door.  
~~~

"Sir? Hovoc just informed me that there is someone on the roof crying."  
Roy looked up at Hawkeye. he knew for a fact who was crying. he got up. and signed.  
"i will sort it out."

when Roy reached the roof he herd that 'someone' talking to themself. he moved towards Ed without making a sound.  
"i'm so stupid. why can't i do anything right? why do i have to screw everything up? Hughes? if you can hear me,  
why did you leave me here? what did i do to deserve this? maybe the bastard hit me for a reason, maybe he was trying to say 'your tacky and i hate you' or maybe 'your pathetic' doesnt matter i'm over this shit."  
he stood up and turned around to come face to face with Roy with an annouyed look on his face. Ed let out a surprised yelp.  
"what are you doing here bastard?"  
Edward asked wiping the tears out of his eyes and off his face, hoping the stupid bastard didnt notice "Havoc told Hawkeye someone was crying on the roof, i came to investigate."  
"how long-"  
"long enough. Wanna talk bout it, Fullmetal."  
"NO! deffently not to you."  
"Suck it up. this is hard on all of us. its an ugly world out there, and from here on out its only gonna get uglier on the path you've chosen, just be thankful it wasnt you and get on with your life, theres a reason you became a state alchemist, right Ed? can you really afford to get distracted by every lost cause." (quoted from ep8)  
"how can you say that? he was your bestfriend!"  
Ed started crying again, he crouched down into a squatting position.  
Roy nearly on the verge of tears himself, he kneeled down infront of Ed and brushed the bangs away from his face. Ed looked up at him, Roy stared him in the eyes and broke, he hugged Roy around the middle. Roy hugged back.  
"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, its all my fault"  
"shh. its okay, Fullmetal. it wasn't your fault."  
"YES IT WAS! if he never investigated, he wouldn't have gotten murdered!"  
"lets go back to my office."  
they went back inside, walked down the corridore, Edward was still crying but not sobbing. Havoc, Breda, Furey and Folman looked at Ed as he passed.  
"Mr. Elric? thats who was crying?" Havoc.  
"I've never even seen him cry" Furey.  
"I didnt even know he had tear ducts!" Falman.  
"He's the bravest person i've ever met, besides the Colonel" Breda.  
"WILL YOU FOUR SHUTUP, GOD!" Mustang.

Roy shut the door behind him.  
"wanna talk about-"  
Ed came up to Roy and hugged him, crying into Roy's stomach. Ed was not gonna let go anytime soon. so Roy lead them both over to the couch and sat down. minutes passes till, Ed grew awefuly quiet. Roy looked down at the 16 year old boy and saw he was asleep. Roy got up trying his best not to disturb the sleeping boy. and made a phone call.

"BROTHER?"  
"no, Alphonse-"  
"OH Colonel! i'm sorry i-"  
"Alphonse, Ed is in my office asleep. if you wish to come get him. you may."  
and he hung up the phone. he looked at Ed sleep then smiled, walking over to the boy. kneeled infront of him.  
"Ed, we all miss Hughes, but its gonna be okay, because we all have each other."  
he kissed Ed on the forehead. stood up and walked out of the office to wait for the youngest Elric.  
"Hughes, watch over Fullmetal."


End file.
